Arcade Booty
by Nanoshock
Summary: MF and Lux try ona few costumes. Lux gets a little frisky and her hands go to places they shouldn't. Like butt cheeks. You don't put your hands on other people's butt cheeks.
**Hey guys, just a short story to make sure I don't get too rusty. I'm just focusing on my actual job and school at the moment so I'll write when I can. Anyways thisbia just part one, so enjoy and as always, have a good one!**

* * *

"It looks absolutely amazing sweetie. See! Didn't I tell you this would be such a great idea!"

Sarah Fortune marveled at the stunning blonde before her, admiring her as the girl wore the cute little blue outfit that Fortune had presented to her

"You look almost as good as me in my arcade outfit, Lux. Almost, mind you." Sarah gave Lux a confident wink as she spoke.

The two had been at it for a while now, trying on all the old different costumes that Fortune had been keeping in the closet, back from her youth. She had invited Lux over to try the garments on, knowing that the young woman would take a liking to the clothing.

Lux took a gander down at herself, trying to admire her new, frilly uniform.

"I dunno Sarah, it seems awfully revealing. I don't think you understand. Like, I already feel cold with my stomach exposed like this, I-I'm not used to shirts so short and tight."

She pulled down on the bottom of the navy blue, lacy skirt she was wearing, straightening out its kinks.

"I do like the skirt though, it's so cute! And these thigh-highs are perfect, I love the frills."

She pouted her lips, placing a hand on her chin as she considered her choices

"Maybe with a little extra armor on top I could wear this thing. It has a lot of potential."

Her hands stretched out, grabbing the large, over-sized hat that lay on Sarah's bed and plopped it on her head haphazardly.

"Oh, I look like Nidalee in her witch costume now. I'm no witch though. I'm...I'm a sorceress! What do you think Sarah?"

Fortune could not help but giggle slightly at the blondes giddiness.

"Yeah, I'd wager you for a Sorceress."

Lux clapped her hands in excitement, jumping up and down, her enthusiasm hardly contained.

"You must have more like this! Please, Sarah, don't you have at least one more!"

The redhead folded her arms, an annoyed expression forming on her face. She had only planned to give Lux the one outfit. It wouldn't hurt to give her another though, not like she was going to wear them anytime soon.

"Alright, alright, only if you stop jacking up and down like a cowgirl."

"What's a cowgirl?" Lux raised an eyebrow at Fortune, confused at whatever she had meant.

"Never you mind honey. Now then, where was that thing." Fortune spun around and began to rummage around in her wardrobes, the scraping of clothes racks and the opening of drawers once again filling the room. Lux simply stared as clothes flung across the room, her eyes straying towards Fortune's exposed behind as the redhead bent over, reaching for the shelves lower to the ground. The blonde could not help but notice just how fat the older woman's butt was, a desiring urge to grab them rising in her.

Fortune herself was clothed in her arcade attire, her short skirt barely covering her rear, her top giving a generous view of her assets, leaving much to admire. It was Lux's comment on her outfit after the match today that caused Fortune to come up with the idea to find Lux more than just her dull, metallic garb.

"Ah, here we are!" Fortune pulled out another frilly uniform, this one coloured in shades of pink and white. Before Lux could even react, she found the clothes hurtling towards her and smacking her in the face.

Fortune simply snickered as the demacian let out a short yelp of pain and frustration.

"Ok, put those on whilst I go clean this mess I've made. This is the last one by the way, I haven't got all day just for you Lux."

Fortune began to pick up the garments from the floor and on her bed, folding them and placing them back into their respective places. Every now and then she would take a peek at Lux on the other side of the room, taking acute lustful stares of her in her underwear. Lux's small bust and skinny thighs were about half as big as Fortune's own mature breasts and voluptuous legs.

"W-what do you think Sarah?"

Fortune raised her head, putting away the last of her clothes.

"Hmm...I always found it a little too girly for me but it seems to suit you. Give me a little twirl."

"I-I don't want to Sarah, this skirt is far too short for me." Her hands pulled down on the bottom of her dress, trying to desperately cover herself, her face blushing.

"C'mon Lux, it's only me, I'm not your brother."

"W-what?"

"Nothing. Are you going to give me a twirl or not."

Lux hesitated, before spinning around quickly, her skirt raising up into the air. Her face was completely flushed in a warm, rosy red.

"That's some nice silky panties you have, if a little bland in colour. Was that what you were trying to hide from me honey?"

Lux didn't answer, her now quivering head and rosy cheeks answering for her.

"You need to grow up a little dear, I don't know why you're so ashamed when you look so gorgeous. I think the dress really suits you."

"You're only saying it suits me because….because you can see my p-panties."

Fortune let out a hearty laugh, holding her belly as Lux stared at her in severe discomfort.

"You're so innocent. I know better though, I saw you taking a glance at these buns honey." She slapped her own backside with a loud thwack.

Lux shook her head, trying to deny whatever Fortune was accusing her of.

"Maybe if-if you didn't dress like a slut all the time! Then I wouldn't look!"

Lux glared at the older, mocking woman in anger, before covering her mouth with her hands, realising what she had just said.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Fortune simply smirked.

"Is that so? I think you did mean it."

She grabbed Lux's hands by the wrists, guiding them towards her rear, placing them just out of reach.

"Go on, take a grab. Feel a real sluts booty. It's _my_ fault you were staring at it, right?"

"Sarah, please. I'm sorry."

"Say sorry all you want, that doesn't change the fact that you were lusting for my sweet cheeks."

She turned around, facing away from Lux, bending over slowly as her backside once again exposed itself, her lilac thong covering almost nothing.

"What ya waiting for?"

Lux hesitated, uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. She could feel a slow warmth begin to swell in her groin, a small sticky sensation as her panties began to cling to her skin and her folds. Holding her breath, she finally raised her hands and grabbed Fortune's loving rear with a firm grip, feeling the ripe meat that lay underneath.

"Feels good doesn't it honey? Satisfied now?"

Lux didn't reply, too busy lost in her increasingly lewd thoughts as she continued to lather the sweet spongy goodness in front of her.

Fortune herself had began to grope at her breasts, another hand sliding into her skirt.

"I think it's time for a break, Lux. What do you say?"

"Y-yes. I think so t-to..."


End file.
